


Normalcy

by Japo_Chan23



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light-Hearted, Link is happy, Midna doesn't shatter the mirror, Not Canon Compliant, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Post-Twilight Princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: Obviously Link noticed the changes to his body once he reverted back to a human after he first turned to a wolf because of the twilight realm.They were only slight differences, but differences nonetheless. Eventually, he didn’t even notice it and it just became his new norm.
Relationships: Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 59





	Normalcy

Obviously Link noticed the changes to his body once he reverted back to a human after he first turned to a wolf because of the twilight realm. His already pointy ears had no difference, but he felt like his hearing was better, as for his sense of smell. Link only noticed that his teeth became sharper when he actually bit his lip and it immediately started to bleed (which Midna ridiculed him for and laughed at him).

They were only slight differences, but differences nonetheless. Eventually, he didn’t even notice it and it just became his new norm. Midna liked to call him a wolf boy a lot and she loved the change even more because Link couldn’t even refute it. 

Obviously after the adventure, there were lingering feelings between the two. And they both knew it and spent the night together just talking before they went to go save their worlds. Talks about their feelings, apologizing for their behavior towards the other when they first met, how the fear of what’s going to happen afterwards makes Link want to run away. Midna insulted him still, but he knew that she was trying to comfort him in the only way she knew how. 

Midna had ended up confessing to him how she planned to destroy the twilight mirror once this was all over, and Link had started to tear up immediately (he would never admit that he actually sobbed). 

Link tried to convince her not, but Midna remained silent, not exactly telling Link what she planned to do, only planting a kiss on his forehead before wiping his tears away and telling to get some sleep before he drowns himself cause of how much he’s crying. 

But after they defeated Zant and Ganondorf, when Minda departed with a kiss and a “see you later”, Link felt like she actually meant it. 

He waited there for a few hours, and was insanely happy when he never saw the mirror shatter.

Link left the grounds happily, with the shadow crystal as a necklace around his neck. Midna gifted it to him, saying that she wanted him to remember their adventure. 

When he returned to Ordon, he quietly greeted everyone, and went back to his home as soon as he could. Link was exhausted, from sobbing to fighting Zant and Ganondorf, to the emotional turmoil of seeing Midna leave and the anxiety he had over whether she was going to destroy the mirror or not. 

He had a long past couple of days, to say the least. So when he went to bed, he passed out immediately. 

“HEY!!!!”

Link had never hated his good hearing more than this moment. As much as he tried to cover his ears to try and gain a few more minutes of sleep or attempt to fall back asleep (as one does), he still kept hearing the loud shouts of Talo.

After quickly getting dressed, he climbed down his ladder, before opening the door open to see the kids hanging out in his yard in the opening. 

“Link!” Talo shouted again. “Teach me how to fight with a sword!” 

“Why don’t you ask Rusl?” Link asked, walking up to Talo before ruffling his hair. While Rusl  _ was _ his mentor when he first learned how to wield a sword, he can only see the Hero of Time as his mentor know. He’d rather have Rusl teach Talo how to fight, because he doesn’t exactly trust himself to not hurt Talo with the techniques that the Hero of Time taught him.

Talo huffed. “I want you to teach me though!”

Link chuckled. “After you learn from Rusl. Go play with Malo and Beth, maybe teach them something new?” He suggested. Mayor Bo told him the other day to go to his house and talk about anything new, or at least, have a meal together because it’s been awhile since they’ve done so. Link hasn’t seen Mayor Bo since he saw him when he had to learn how to sumo wrestle so he could beat the Gorons and save the relationship between the Gorons and the people in Kakariko. 

Knocking on the door to his house, he was glad to see it was Ilia that greeted him. “Hey,” he greeted, smiling softly. “How’s your memory?”

“It’s been good, come on in! Father’s been waiting for you, but he needs to finish something first.” She said, closing the door once Link has entered their home. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Sure,” Link nodded, following Illia into her kitchen. He took a seat at their table, and used his hand as a headrest as Illia handed him a glass of water. “Thank you,” he murmured. 

“Of course.” She took a seat across from him with her own glass of water. 

They sat in silence, not knowing what to talk about. Things have changed. Link knew Ilia had a crush on him, and one time he would’ve considered it, but now he as Midna. And he’s sure that Ilia probably met someone in Kakariko or in Castle Town that she has the hots for now.

Link looked around awkwardly, before he yawned widely. 

“What happened to your teeth!?” 

“Huh?” Link touched his teeth. It felt the same as it usually did, but he forgot that he never actually seen Ilia since she lost her memory. “Oh! It’s just a side effect,” he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “It’s nothing too bad, I don’t even notice it.”

“If you say so,” Ilia rolled her eyes, “as long as you don’t go around eating everything. With teeth that sharp you could chew through wood.” 

Link laughed at her joke. It’s still easy to talk to her after all this time. 

He’s glad that things could still be normal despite all the changes. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is really poorly written because I wanted to finish it before I go to bed because I'm really tired and my boyfriend Adam kept trying to talk to me and get me to tell him what I'm doing cause I don't wanna tell him that I'm writing legend of zelda fanfiction. Also I just hate the ending, but I don't want it to be any longer. I just wanted it to be a short idea, but I wrote more than I wanted and it turned out to be smth different in the beginning compared to the end T^T


End file.
